


Tree Rainbow

by LuckyLadyCat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) Feels, Drabble, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyCat/pseuds/LuckyLadyCat
Summary: In the mist of the wild green trees, spots of colour, bright cheeky colours flashed."..."The orange ray, the scarlet flower, the azure ghoul and the silvery guardian." A cute team 7 oneshot.





	Tree Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not Japanese, not a talented manga creator, not a business shark. Therefore I do not own Naruto
> 
> This drabble is supposed to have happen during the firsts missions of team 7.

In the mist of the wild green trees, spots of colour, bright cheeky colours flashed.

A energetic orange and yellow blur that jumped from patch to patch with a funny fancy. Circling the other two blurs. Yet never straying far from the reddish pink one.

That splash of ruby that flew from one branch to another in a gentle way. It smothered like a healing balm an angry blue hue.

One that never stopped and appeared as fast and ghostly as it disappeared. The ginger seemed to challenge and taunt the brooding blue. Getting tackled by the not so soft cherry. The challenge amazingly welcome by the cobalt ripple.

And so the three colours danced among the foliage.

Not far behind a silver glint followed. Keeping to its self in nonchalantly. The metallic shine easily faded from view, only to surprise us with a short glimpse.

The fast moving colourful ripples seamed to be giggling or laughing happily, with almost human voices.

The rainbow that dashed through the emerald trees, an unforgettable show lasting only a shy minute. But for the focused viewer, who took in every detail. That one moment were hours of joy and intrigue.

When the beautiful colours where gone, a young boy, no more than five; could only grin in delight. Confusing the adults near him. That in their busy lives had missed the rainbow in the trees.

A magic moment only he, a child had been able to witness.

He would soon learn them to be passing Shinobi. He would, years later, meet them. The orange ray, the scarlet flower, the azure ghoul and the silvery guardian.

Years from then he would also be one.

And would star in another child memory as a peaceful sea blur running through the trees. In another tree rainbow.


End file.
